memory_alphafandomcom_nl-20200214-history
TOS Seizoen 2 acteurs en actrices
In deze lijst staan alle acteurs en actrices die meewerkten aan Star Trek: The Original Series Seizoen 2. A * Phil Adams als ** Stunt dubbel voor William Shatner (TOS: "Amok Time") ** Stunt dubbel voor Michael Pataki (TOS: "The Trouble with Tribbles") * Stanley Adams als Cyrano Jones * Virginia Aldridge als Karen Tracy * Keith Andes als Akuta * Alyce Andrece als de Alice androïde series (#1 tot #250) * Rhae Andrece als de Alice androïde series (#251 tot 500) * Tige Andrews als Kras * Richard Antoni als Klingon * Frank Atienza als Liyang * Jerry Ayres als Rizzo B * Barbara Babcock als: ** stem van de Beta 5 computer ** stem van Isis, de kat * Majel Barrett als: ** Christine Chapel ** De computerstem * Michael Barrier als DeSalle * Bob Bass als: ** Scott's stunt dubbel (TOS: "Catspaw") ** Chekov's bewaker #1 (TOS: "Mirror, Mirror") ** Een mechanicus (TOS: "I, Mudd") * Paul Baxley als: ** Kirk's stunt dubbel (TOS: "Amok Time", "Mirror, Mirror", "The Gamesters of Triskelion") ** Hengist's stunt dubbel (TOS: "Wolf in the Fold") ** Vaalian / stuntman ** Freeman ** Politieman #1 (TOS: "Bread and Circuses”) ** Patrouille leider (TOS: "A Private Little War") ** Eerste trooper (TOS: "Patterns of Force") ** Bewakingschef (TOS: "Assignment: Earth") * Joseph Bernard als Tark * Whit Bissell als Lurry * William Blackburn als: ** Hadley ** Vaalian ** Trooper (TOS: “Patterns of Force”) * Cal Bolder als Keel * Gail Bonney als de tweede heks (TOS: “Catspaw”) * Barbara Bouchet als Kelinda * Antoinette Bower als Sylvia * Booker Bradshaw als M'Benga * Robert Bralver als Grant * William Bramley als politiechef (TOS: “Bread and Circuses”) * David Brian als John Gill * Charlie Brill als Arne Darvin * Stephen Brooks als Garrovick * Marlys Burdette als: ** Barista (TOS: “Wolf in the Fold”) ** Krako's meisje * Ron Burke als een Vaalian / stunt man * Tim Burns als Russ * Carl Byrd als Shea C * William Campbell als Koloth * Peter Canon als een Gestapo luitenant (TOS: “Patterns of Force”) * Roger C. Carmel als Harry Mudd * Anthony Caruso als Bela Okmyx * Jerry Catron als Montgomery * Bobby Clark als: ** Vaalian / stunt man ** Chekov's bewaker #2 (TOS: “Mirror, Mirror”) * Chuck Clow as Kirk's stunt dubbel (TOS: “Friday's Child”) * Julie Cobb als Leslie Thompson * Rhodie Cogan als de eerste heks (TOS: “Catspaw”) * Sheldon Collins als een kind (TOS: “A Piece of the Action”) * Richard Compton als Washburn * John Copage als Elliot * Chuck Courtney als Davod * Glenn Corbett als Zefram Cochrane * Dick Crockett als: ** Bald Klingon (TOS: “The Trouble with Tribbles”) ** Andorian Thrall (TOS: “The Gamesters of Triskelion”) * Billy Curtis als een koper-gekleurd wezen (TOS: “Journey to Babel”) D * Leslie Dalton als Drea * Jerry Daniels als Marple * Michael Dante als Maab * Frank da Vinci als ** Stunt dubbel voor William Shatner (TOS: “Catspaw”) (niet genoemd) ** Vulcan bel en vlagdrager (niet genoemd) ** Vinci ** Brent ** Vulcan hulp (niet genoemd) ** Soldaat op feest (TOS: “Patterns of Force”) * Vince Deadrick als: ** Matt Decker's stunt dubbel ** Vaalian / stunt man ** McCoy's stunt dubbel (TOS: “Mirror, Mirror”) * Lee Delano als Kalo * Lincoln Demyan als Lipton * Maryesther Denver als de derde heks (TOS: “Catspaw”) * Dick Dial als: ** Krijgers stunt dubbel (TOS: “Friday's Child”) ** Stunt man (TOS: “The Immunity Syndrome”) ** Kaplan * Charles Dierkop als Morla * Elinor Donahue als Nancy Hedford * James Doohan als: ** Montgomery Scott ** ** Radio man (TOS: “A Piece of the Action”) (niet genoemd) ** Stem van Sargon (niet genoemd) ** Stem van M-5 computer (niet genoemd) ** Stem van Enwright (niet genoemd) * Charles Drake als Stocker E * Walker Edmiston as ** Stem van [[SS Dierdre|SS Dierdre]] ** Vulcan Ruimte Controle contactpersoon (stem) (niet genoemd) ** Stem van Provider 2 * Kay Elliot als Stella Mudd * Richard Evans als Isak F * Morgan Farley als een Yang (TOS: “The Omega Glory”) * John Fiedler als Hengist * Michael Forest als Apollo * Robert Fortier als Tomar * Mal Friedman als Hendorff G * Ben Gage als Akaar * Buddy Garion als Karf * Teri Garr als Roberta Lincoln * Barbara Gates als een astrochemicus (TOS: “The Changeling”) * Ted Gehring als een politieagent (TOS: “Assignment: Earth”) * Victoria George als Jana Haines * Gilbert Green als een SS majoor (TOS: “Patterns of Force”) H * John Harmon als Tepo * Sharyn Hillyer als meisje #2 (TOS: “A Piece of the Action”) * Roger Holloway als: ** Roger Lemli ** * Skip Homeier als Melakon * Patrick Horgan als Eneg * Mike Howden als Rowe J * Loren Janes als Norman's stunt dubbel * Roy Jenson als Cloud William * Lois Jewell als Drusilla * Julie Johnson als Martha Landon's stunt dubbel * Robert C. Johnson als: ** Stem van Provider 3 ** Starfleet stem (TOS: “The Immunity Syndrome”) (niet genoemd) * Jay Jones als: ** Scott's stunt dubbel ** Mallory ** Krell's stunt dubbel ** Stuntman (TOS: “The Immunity Syndrome”) ** Mirt * Jimmy Jones als: ** Jackson ** McCoy's stunt dubbel (TOS: “Catspaw”) ** Kras' stunt dubbel (TOS: "Friday's Child") * Morgan Jones als Jack Nesvig K * Don Keefer als Cromwell * Pete Kellett as * DeForest Kelley als: ** Leonard McCoy ** * Irene Kelly als Sirah * Lloyd Kino als Wu * Max Kleven als Achilles * Walter Koenig als: ** Pavel Chekov ** * Nancy Kovack als Nona L * Robert Lansing als Gary Seven * Bart LaRue als: ** Omroeper (TOS: “Bread and Circuses”) ** De stem van Provider 1 ** Nieuwslezer (TOS: “Patterns of Force”) * Ted LeGarde als de Herman androïde series * Tom LeGarde als de Herman androïde series * Tania Lemani als Kara * Mark Lenard als Sarek * Arnold Lessing als Carlisle * Felix Locher als Robert Johnson * Suzanne Lodge als een barista (TOS: “Wolf in the Fold”) * Cindy Lou als een zuster (TOS: “Return to Tomorrow”) * Celia Lovsky als T'Pau * Barbara Luna als: ** Marlena Moreau ** M * Charles Macauley als Jaris * Blaisdell Makee als Singh * Jeannie Malone as a yeoman * Johnny Mandell als Sulu's bewaker * Theo Marcuse als Korob * Steven Marlo als Zabo * Bruce Mars als Charley * Sarah Marshall als Janet Wallace * William Marshall als Richard Daystrom * Arlene Martel als T'Pring * Meade Martin als een ingenieur (TOS: “The Changeling”) * Ralph Maurer als een SS luitenant (TOS: “Patterns of Force”) * Judy McConnell als Tankris * Ed McCready als: ** SS trooper (TOS: “Patterns of Force”) ** Dr. Carter * Bob Miles als een Klingon vechter * James X. Mitchell als Josephs * Lawrence Montaigne als Stonn * Sean Morgan als Harper * Byron Morrow als Komack * Mickey Morton als Kloog * Stewart Moss als Hanar * Diana Muldaur als Ann Mulhall N * Reggie Nalder als Shras * Carolyn Nelson als Doris Atkins * Julie Newmar als Eleen * Nichelle Nichols als: ** Uhura ** * Leonard Nimoy als: ** Spock ** * Shari Nims als Sayana * Valora Noland als Daras O * William O'Connell als Thelev * Bob Orrison als: ** Een ingenieur (TOS: “I, Mudd”) ** Een Klingon vechter (TOS: “The Trouble with Tribbles”) ** Politieman #2 (TOS: “Bread and Circuses”) * Onbekende acteur als Starfleet kadet (niet genoemd) * Onbekende actrice als Bela's hulpje (TOS: “A Piece of the Action”) P * Charles Palmer als een Vulcan (niet genoemd) * Leslie Parrish als Carolyn Palamas * Eddie Paskey als: ** Leslie ** Trooper (TOS: “Patterns of Force”) * Michael Pataki als Korax * Joe Paz als een Vulcan (niet genoemd) * Russ Peek als ** Vulcan beul (niet genoemd) ** Vaalian (niet genoemd) ** Spock's bewaker (niet genoemd) ** Sarek's hulp (niet genoemd) * Gil Perkins als slaaf #3 (TOS: “Bread and Circuses”) * Jack Perkins als Meester van de Spellen (TOS: “Bread and Circuses”) * Vic Perrin als: ** De stem van Nomad ** Tharn ** * Angelique Pettyjohn als Shahna * Gary Pillar als Yutan * Garth Pillsbury als * Janos Prohaska als de Mugato * Paul Prokop als een bewaker (TOS: “Mirror, Mirror”) R * Logan Ramsey als Claudius Marcus * Guy Raymond als de barman * Kirk Raymone als Duur * Rhodes Reason als Flavius Maximus * Ed Reimers als Fitzpatrick * Elizabeth Rogers als: ** De Companion (stem, niet genoemd) ** Palmer * Ned Romero als Krell * Nedra Rosemond als Uhura's stunt dubbel (TOS: “Mirror, Mirror”) * David L. Ross als Galloway * Jane Ross als Tamoon * Joseph Ruskin als Galt * Mark Russell als een Vulcan (niet genoemd) * Mauri Russell als een Vulcan (niet genoemd) * Barry Russo als Robert Wesley S * Steve Sandor als Lars * Carl Saxe als Korob's stunt dubbel * William Schallert als Nilz Baris * Pilar Seurat als Sybo * William Shatner als: ** James T. Kirk ** * Judi Sherven als een zuster (TOS: “Wolf in the Fold”) * Jim Sheppard als stunt dubbel voor William O'Connell * William Smithers als R.M. Merik / Merikus * David Soul als Makora * Paul Stader als slaaf #1 (TOS: “Bread and Circuses”) * Tom Steele als slaaf #2 (TOS: “Bread and Circuses”) * Warren Stevens als Rojan * Jerry Summers als Chekov's stunt dubbel (TOS: “The Trouble with Tribbles”) T * Richard Tatro als Norman * George Takei als: ** Hikaru Sulu ** * Vic Tayback als Jojo Krako * Dyanne Thorne als meisje #1 (TOS: “A Piece of the Action”) * Colleen Thornton als de Barbara androïde series * Maureen Thornton als de Barbara androïde series * Vic Toyota als Sulu's stunt dubbel (TOS: “Catspaw”) W * Beverly Washburn als Arlene Galway * John Wheeler als Gav * Starr Wilson als de Maisie androïde series * Tamara Wilson als de Maisie androïde series * William Windom als Matt Decker * John Winston als: ** Kyle ** Barman (TOS: “Wolf in the Fold”) ** ** De computerstem * William Wintersole als Abrom * Michael Witney als Tyree * Ian Wolfe als Septimus * Laura Wood als Elaine Johnson * Morgan Woodward als Ronald Tracey * Gary Wright als een Vulcan (niet genoemd) * Jane Wyatt als Amanda Grayson Y * Celeste Yarnall als Martha Landon Z * Michael Zaslow als Jordan Categorie:Productie lijsten TOS Seizoen 2 Seizoen 2 en:TOS Season 2 performers pt:Atores de TOS